Amor entre guerras
by demilylover
Summary: Booth y Brenna son personas diferentes que encontraran el amor en las sircunstancias mas peligrosas. AL FIN, LLEGO EL FIN ,   ULTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Chapter 1

**A.F.G.A.N.I.S.T.A.N 13:00 P.M.**

Miraba el desierto caluroso que la rodeaba, las grandes carpas blancas que se encontraba en un sector de toda la nada...pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que se veia en ese lugar pero para eso estaba ella ahí,para curar el sufrimiento fisico que tenian...

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Dra. tenemos una herida!-dijo una de las enfermeras

-¿Que tiene?

-Una bala en el abdomen-decia mientras la llevaba dentro de la gigantesca carpa,llena de mujeres y niños heridos.

-Ponla en la camilla, rapido!-le dijo poniendose los guantes para comenzar la operacion.

Luego de una gran ,apresurada y tensa operacion Brennan logro quitarle la bala a aquella mujer y dejarla fuera de peligro.

Estaba sentada en la cama de su tienda, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, habian veces en que ya no podia soportar ver tanto sufrimiento en aquellos niños tan pequeños y mujer embarazadas,pero era su trabajo y ella queria ayudar.

Se hizo Dra para poder ir a las zonas de guerra y ayudar en todo lo posible a la personas inocentes que salian heridos. LLevaba 3 meses en aquel lugar,habia estado en otros lugares como africa,irak,iran, pero definitivamente este era el lugar mas horrible en el que habia estado.

-Hey¿como te encuentras?

-Bien

-Me dijieron que le salvaste la vida a una mujer...eres grandiosa,eres la mejor Dra que alla venido a ayudarnos

-Gracias

-¿Te...sucede algo?

-...estoy bien Kevin, no te preocupes

-Te traere la comida

-No te preocupes no tengo hambre, ire a ver a los niños,Mary me dijo que Anok estaba mejor, quiero verlo...ese pequeño es muy fuerte-solto una debil sonrisa-dale mi comida a la chica embarazada que llego, ella necesita comer por dos

-Esta bien, te veo luego ¿si?

-Claro

**B.A.S.E. M.I.L.I.T.A.R...A.F.G.A.N.I.S.T.A.N.**

-Bien soldados, carguen sus armas!

-Si Sargento mayor Booth-dijeron todos al unisono

-Preparense para disparar!**-**los soldados se pusieron en posicion roboticamente,pero antes de que Booth pronunciara la palabra,el asistente del director le toco el hombro.

-Sargento Mayor Booth, el director necesita hablar con...-pero un atentado a uno de los soldados interrumpio la conversacion.

-¿que sucedio?-pregunto el asistente del director mientra veia que el soldado Harriet caia desplomado al suelo por el disparo

-Un francotirador-pudo pronunciar Booth-Necesito un Dr ahora!

-Sargento no tenemos dr, los mas cerca estan en el campamento de ayuda a 30 min de aqui

-¿Que estas esperando? Ve y trae a el mejor Doctor que encuentres-dijo mirando como aquel chico aun esta en shok por lo sucedido-YA! VE!

-Si,si-dijo y salio corriendo junto con tres soldados mas, mientras que Seeley y otros soldados cargaban hasta la enfermeria al muchacho herido.

**C.A.M.P.A.M.E.N.T.O. ...D.E...A.Y.U.D.A.**

Llego un jeep militar al campamento de ayuda

-Un doctor! necesitamos un doctor urgente!

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Kevin

-Necesitamos un Dr, nos atacaron en nuestra base hay un soldado herido de una bala.-el dr Kevin los miro un istante y le dijo

-Vengan por aqui , se quien los puede ayudar-mientras los guiaba hasta una de las carpas. Se dirigia directo donde una mujer que estaba vendando a un pequeño de tan solo 6 años.-Temperance necesitan tu ayuda-ella volteo inmediatamente y se encontro con Kevin y dos soldados escoltandolo

-¿que sucede Kevin?

-Hay un soldado herido en la base militar, te necesitan, se que tu los puedes ayudar

-Bien, vamos-dijo sin siquiera pensarlo,tomo uno de sus maletines y salio rumbo a la base...

**B.A.S.E...**

-por aqui-le indico uno de los soldados mientras caminaban

-¿que le sucedio?

-le dispararon

-¿donde especificamente?

-eeh...no..no lo se-respondio nervioso

-Bien ¿en que lugar del cuerpo?

-Cerca del hombro izquierdo-pararon frente a una puerta que decia enfermeria, Brennan abrio la puerta encontrandose con un sinumero de soldados dentro.

-Necesito que me den espacio-les dijo llamando la atencion de todos, ya que nadie se espero a una Dra sexy. Todos se apartaron dejandole espacio a ella

Brennan examino la herida y comenzo a ponerse los guantes-Por favor solo necesito a una persona aqui a dentro para que me diga como sucedio todo y que hicieron.

-Yo me quedare soy el Sargento Mayor

-Bien

-Chicos salgan, le dire luego como esta el soldado Harriet

-Si Sargento-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y luego salieron

-¿presionaron la herida para que no se perdiera sangre?

-Si

-Perfecto,¿sabes si la bala le salio?

-No lo se

-Entonces necesito que me ayudes a ladearlo para ver si la bala salio

-Claro-dijo esto y comezaron a mover al muchacho

-Puedo ver el orificio de salida...solo tendre que coserlo y vendarlo, esta fuera de peligro, la bala no roso ningun nervio mayor...puedes decirles a los demas que él va estar bien-Booth no respondio y salio de aquella sala.

Luego de unos minutos Brennan salia de la enfermeria con su maletin

-Tienen que dejarlo descansar hasta que la herida se cure,¿tienen a alguien que le pueda cambiar la venda cada dos días?

-Si, no se preocupe Dra.-dijo uno de los soldados

-En unas semanas vendre a sacarle los puntos que le puse

-Gracias-dijeron todos

-De nada,¿quien ira a dejarme a mi campamento? necesito irme de inmediato

-El Sargento Mayor Booth

-Bien

En ese presiso momento llegó Booth y se dirigio al jeep,Brennan se acercó a él

-Creo que usted tendra que llevarme

-Claro suba Dra.-le indico

Luego de andar unos 10 min por una sola direccion se encontraron con dos caminos,booth opto por el derecho

-Mi campamento esta en el otro camino, sargento

-Lo sé, iremos primero por unas armas a la estacion ROOTHLAF

-¿que? no, necesito irme a mi campampamento ahora, hay muchos niños que curar

-Iremos primero a la estacion y luego a su campamento

-Creo que no me entendio debo-irme-ahora-al campamento

-Y yo le dije que iremos primero a -la -estacion, yo soy el sargento y yo digo a donde vamos primero

-¿disculpa?¿crees que porque tienes poder sobre una multitud de muchachos jovenes que no hacen nada mas cargar sus armas, va a decirme a mi lo que hacer?-le dijo Brennan enojada

-Hey me ofreci a llevarte a tu campamento a si que ahora,solo me acompañas

-No te pedi que lo hicieras, yo solo pedi que me llevaran lo antes posible a mi campamento!

-Ya callate!

-Eres un idiota que no sabe tratar a la gente!

-y tu te crees superior solamente por que tienes muchos doctorados y cosas!

-Soy superior a ti! pero almenos no te lo resfriego en la cara ni trato a la gente como cualquier cosa solo por tener un rango mayor!

-Me artaste, bajate-paró en seco el jeep

-¿que?

-Bajate! si tienes tanta prisa por llegar, vete caminando hacia tu campamento

-Estas loco! faltan kilometros

-Eres inteligente seguro encontraras un atajo

-Conosco esta zona no hay atajos

-pues no me interesa, ya bajate!

-No lo haré-Booth se bajo del jeep se dirigio hacia el lado en el que estaba ella abrio la puerta la tomó en brazos y la saco de este-¿que haces? bajame!-Booth camino varios metros y luego la dejo en el suelo

-Te quedas aca y dejas de molestarme-luego se dirigio hacia su jeep

-No vas a dejarme aca-dijo parandose del suelo y caminando a grandes pasos para alcanzarlo.-Te ofresco un trato-Booth paró en seco pero sin voltear

-Te escucho

-Ya que discutiendo estamos perdiendo el tiempo,llevame a mi campamento y te prometo que no volveras a verme la cara, nunca mas-Booth lo penso un poco y habló

-Trato hecho-luego ambos se subieron al jeep y se dirigieron al campamento

**C.A.M.P.A.M.E.N.T.O...**

-Bien, aqui estamos

-Gracias-dijo bajandose

-Fue un agrado conocerla Dra-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Yo no digo lo mismo-le respondio ella-Espero no volver a verte estrechandole la mano, a lo que el respondio el gesto

-Tambien yo-despues Booth partio a la estacion...

Una semana despues...

-Brenn te buscan-ella dejo de revisar la temperatura de la pequeña y volteo

-Estoy ocupada Kevin

-Lo sé ,pero te buscan ,ahora-ella lo miro enfadada-yo seguire tomandole la temperatura a Ashbe-sin contestar Brennan salio del lugar.

-oh dios, pense que no volveria a verte-dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-Tambien pense lo mismo

-En algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo

-Necesito que vallas a nuestra base a curar a unos soldados que llegaron

-No

-¿por que? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tu haces? Curar a las personas...

-Estoy aquí curando a las personas, ayudo a niños y mujeres, no a soldados

-Pero te necesitamos

-Buscate a otro doctor, yo no ire

-Escucha si fuera por mi no estaria aqui pidiendote esto, pero el director te quiere a ti, averiguo sobre ti y sabe que eres la mejo...-pero una explocion no lo dejo terminar, calleron al suelo y los gritos y llantos comenzaron a floreser...

-Sargento estan atacando!-grito uno de los soldados

-Preparense para defenserse soldado!

-Los niños!-grito Brennan y se levanto rapidamente

-Hey! cuidado

-Necesitamos sacar a los niños y las mujeres de aqui-dijo mirando a Booth-por favor ayudame a sacarlos-le pidio suplicante

-...Hay un camion de carga

-Bien-en ese momento una enfermera con tres pequeños corrian asustados

-Dra Brennan!-dijo acercandose a ella

-Tamara ver aqui,hay un camion de carga donde estaran a salvo...sigue al sargento

-Espera¿donde vas?-pregunto Booth

-Debo buscar a los demas, por favor llevatelos al camion

-Estas loca! no puedes irte asi estan tirando bombas

-Solo llevatelos!-le dijo mientras se iba. El solo la vio irse y luego se encontro con los rostros de aquellas personas viendolo asustados

-Vengan siganme.

Entro a una de las carpas y no vio a nadie, solo todas las cosas tiradas y rotas por la explocion

-¿Hay alguien?-grito, no escucho nada, pero luego se sintio un pequeño sollozo detras de un mueble. Unos hermosos ojos café se asomaron-¿Maya?-la pequeña salio detras de aquel mueble y se abrazo a ella-Cariño-dijo abrazandola y besandole la cabeza-tranquila,tranquila estoy aqui ,¿hay mas niños contigo?-la pequeña solo apunto hacia el mueble. Temperance se acerco y vio al pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta-Anok-lo tomó-¿tu lo sacaste de su cuna?-ella movio la cabeza asintiendo-Eres una superheroe...bien ahora quiero que tomes mi mano fuerte y que seas mas valiente porque vamos a salir de aqui...¿lista? ahora!

-Sargento debemos irnos! estan llegando mas enemigos no podemos contra ellos

-Solo esperen un minuto!

-Sargento, lo siento debemos irnos!

-Vallanse ustedes yo ire enseguida!

-No podemos dejarlo Sargento

-Llevense a toda esa gente y mantenganla a salvo!

-Pero sargento...

-Que se valla soldado!

-Si señor-dijo poniendose firme

-Lo dejo a cargo soldado, usted guia a esta gente-el soldado volteo e indico que partieran. Mientras Booth pensaba''_vamos, vamos porque no sales, sal de ahí, sal ahora...''_ y en ese mometo se vio a la mujer con un pequeño en brazos y una niña de la mano, tratando de esquivar la tierra que se desplomaba por aquella explocion...El corrio hacia ella y la ayudo sosteniendo en sus brazos a la niña y llevandola hasta el jeep. Brennan se subio en el asientpo del copiloto con el bebé en sus brazos. Partieron a toda velocidad tratando de no ser alcanzados...

-Me esperaste-le dijo ella mirandolo

-Despues de semejante valentia no podia dejarte ahí-ella solo esboso una sonrisa

.

.

.

El camion del ejercito llego a su respectiva base haciendo que aquel silencio que reinaba se esfumara con los llantos de toda las gente que venia...

-¿que sucede?-pregunto el Director cuando vio como toda la gente ayudada por los soldados comenzaban a bajar de aquel automovil-¿Que hace toda esta gente aqui, soldado Monrou?

-Director ubo un ataque en el campamento de ayuda, tuvimos que evacuar a toda esta gente, si no moririan

-¿donde esta el Sargento mayor Booth?-pregunto con voz autoritaria

-Se quedo alla

-¿Solo?

-Si, señor

-¿dejaron solo a un Sargento mayor?...usted sabe que nunca se deja solo a un compañero soldado!-grito y se mostro con el ceño completamente fruncido

-Lo se Director...es...solo que el Sargento me pidio que me fuera con la gente, él al parecer estaba esperando a una persona mas

-Retirese Soldado

-Si, señor, permiso-luego se retiro y empezo a ayudar a las personas

.

.

.

.

Llevaban 15 minutos andando en el rapido jeep,ambos en un completo silencio. Él miraba a la carretera o mas bien al camino de tierra, mientras que ella miraba como el pequeño dormia placidamente.

-Es hermoso-dijo sin mas

-¿como?-pregunto ella

-El pequeño...es hermoso

-Lo se-dijo mirandolo con ternura-Se llama Anok,es un bebé muy fuerte igual que su madre...ella murio en el parto, ni siquiera pudo ver el rostro de su hijo,tenia una hemorragia tan grande que con lo que teniamos no la pudimos salvar...hicimos todo lo que pudimos,pero la perdimos...

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Si, son adorables¿ y a ti?

-Tambien, mi ex-novia y yo ibamos a ser padres, pero ella perdio al bebé...iba a llamarse Parker...-su tristeza al recordar aquello se reflejo en sus ojos, a lo que ella noto

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes eso ya paso hace 6 años...¿y tu piensas tener hijos?

-En realidad me gustaria adoptar a uno...uno de estos niños necesita un hogar,un lugar donde puedan ser amados y estar con personas que realmente les importen

-...Seras una buena madre

-Gracias

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui vas el otro cap,espero que les guste:)gracias por los comentarios**

LLegaron a la base luego de exactamente 28 minutos...no habia nadie afuera ,de seguro toda la gente estaba siendo atendida en el casino de la base...

El agente tomo a la pequeña Maya en sus brazos;estaba dormida y Brennan bajo con Anok

-Ven por aqui, de seguro estan todos en el casino

-Claro

Entraron al casino y efectivamente toda la gente se encontraba ahí, los doctores y enfermeras estaban curando a soldados,mujeres y niños que resultaron heridos.

-Brennan!-se hacerco corriendo Kevin a penas la vio-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien

-Sargento Booth!-dijo el director mientras se acercaba a ellos tres-¿Se encuentra bien?

-si director, gracias por la preocupacion

-Necesito hablar con usted ahora, por favor acompañeme a mi oficina

-Si señor-Booth le paso la pequeña a Kevin. Brennan le pidio a una de las enfermeras que cuidara a Anok. Ella se fue tras Booth y el director.

.

.

.

.

Ambos entraron a la oficina. El dierctor se sentó

-por favor tome asiento Sargento

-Gracias, ¿que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?

-Hace una hora recibi una llamada de ayuda de los soldados que se encuentran en Afrij, estan heridos Sargento Booth, necesitan refuerzos, los afganos se han tirado como salvajes, necesito que lleve a una tropa de soldados y que vallan a ayudar a sus compañeros, se que usted es el mejor, necesito a una gran persona para que los diriga a todos...y ese...ese es usted

-...¿Cuando necesita que estemos listos?

-Dentro de una hora estaria bien, busque a 30 soldados y preparense para partir en una hora hacia Afrij.

-Claro, señor

-Puede retirarse Sargento-Brennan escuchaba toda la conversacion, cuando se dio cuenta de que habian terminado y de que Booth iba a salir, se escondio detras de una pared. Booth salio y se dirigio hacia el casino para hablar con los soldado que estaba ayudando. Derrepente aparecio Brennan junto a él.

-¿que hace aqui?¿de donde saliste?-pregunto a lo que ella no respondio

-Quiero ir contigo

-¿de que hablas?

-Quiero ir a Afrij contigo

-¿Estabas escuchando?-pregunto molesto-al parecer si-se respondio el mismo-No

-¿por que?

-Es una zona de guerra, podrian matarte

-Hay gente herida, podria ser util allá

-Pense que no ayudabas a soldados

-No lo hago, solo ayudo a gente valiente que no se merece morir

-No iras, tienes que curar a los niños y mujeres aqui

-Hay muchos doctores que podrian hacer lo mismo, en Afrij no hay nadie o al menos no con mi capacidad

-No arriesgare tu vida!

-Tu arriesgaste tú vida para ayudarme!...dejame hacer lo mismo por ti

-Eres terca como una mula

-¿eso es un si?

-Si

-Gracias

-pero quiero que me sigas solo a mi, no hagas nada estupido...

-yo no hago cosas estupidas

-Eres demasiado impulsiva haces lo que sea por salvar a alguien, cuando estemos alla no quiero que lo hagas, no te mueves ni un milimetro si yo no te lo digo o podras morir

-Bien

-Arregla tus cosas partiremos en una hora...

.

.

.

.

1 hora después...

-¿Sargento estan listos?

-Si director estamos todos listos para partir-el director observo a todos los soldados formados en una linea firmes

-Estoy lista-dijo brennan recien llegando

-¿Disculpe Dra Brennan para que esta usted lista?-pregunto el Director

-Aa señor eso queria comentarle, la doctora ira con nosotros para ayudar a soldados heridos

-Es un lugar muy peligroso sargento, usted lo sabe!

-Lo se señor...

-Puedo ser muy util-interrumpio Brennan-le aseguro que no voy a ir a estorbar soy una persona muy profesional y lo que yo mas quiero es ayudar,señor-el hombre adulto la miro bastante serio y luego habló

-Bien, pero usted Saegento Booth se hace cargo de la doctora, porque sabe que no se permite llevar a mujeres en zonas de guerra como esa y menos sin estar preparada

-Gracias Director-se dio la vuelta y miró a los soldados-Soldados firmes!

-Si mi sargento!

-Suban los bolsos y las armas-luego de la orden todos comenzaron a subirse detras de un camion del ejercito mientras que Booth le indico a Brennan que ellos y otros 2 soldados se irian en una camioneta aparte

Luego de horas llegaron a un pueblo cercano donde tuvieron que parar ya que tenian que cambiar de transporte.

-¿que hacemos aqui?-pregunto brennan

-Debemos cambiar de transporte

-¿por que?

-La arena que hay mas alla es demasiado fina y eso hace que las camionetas y camion o cualquier tranporte con ruedas se atasquen

-ya veo, asi que conseguiran camellos

-exacto

-¿y de donde sacaras 32 camellos?-le preguntaba mientras caminaban hacia una tienda afgana

-En eso estoy,asi que no me fastidies

-Eres odioso-entraron a una tienda con otros soldados

-disculpe quisiera saber si tiene camellos que me venda

-Camellos, por supuesto-les dijo un hombre afgano

-Bien quiero 32-el hombre solto una carcajada, pero Booth y los demas lo miraron serios

-oh ¿es enserio?

-No tengo cara de hacer bromas

-Es cierto es irritante-comento Brennan

-¿Pedi tu opinion?-le fulmino Booth con la mirada, pero a Brennan no le importó

-Lo siento señor pero no tengo 32 camellos ni nadie por aqui tiene esa cantidad, usted sabe estamos en crisis no tenemos para alimentar tantos, solo tengo 13 camellos es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer

-¿A cuanto?

-2000 dolares

-¿que? ¿esta usted loco?

-Lo siento lo toma o lo deja...a y por cierto yo soy el que mas camellos tiene-Booth lo miro con ira y les indico que salieran de la tienda

-Vamos

-Tenemos que conseguir camellos-le dijo tempe

-Lo se pero tendremos que conseguir en otra parte, no tenemos 2000 dolares

-Sargento tendremos que conseguir la forma de que nos rebajen la suma porque en estos lugares usted sabe que son muy ladrones en cuanto a los precios-mientras booth y los soldados trataban de pensar como iban a conseguir camellos Brennan volvio a entrar a la tienda.

-oh otra vez usted, ¿que quiere?' no les voy a bajar el precio

-¿Sabe? se muy detectar el olor a droga...uno de mis novio fumaba de vez en cuando

-No se de que habla

-Iré directo al grano, quiero que nos venda 16 camellos a 1000 dolares o hare que lo arresten por trafico de drogas, mi amigo el sargento es un agente del FBI, francotirador y exelente interrogador que no se rige solamente por hablar, asi que...me gustaria mucho que nos facilitara los camellos, por favor-el hombre quedó atonito no sabia que decir

-...cla...claro señorita le conseguire enseguida los 3 camellos que me faltan ustedes esperenme aqui y yo vuelvo enseguida.-Brennan salio con una sonrisa triunfante de la tienda

-¿Por que volviste a la tienda?-le pregunto Booth enfadado

-Consegui 16 camellos a un buen precio

-¿que?

-tendremos que ir dos personas en cada uno, pero es mejor que nada

-¿como lo hiciste?-le pregunto Booth acercandose a ella

-Bueno, tengo mis encantos-le sonrio coqueta y fue hacia el hombre que les estaba indicando donde estaban los camellos...

**gracias por leer, comenten=)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**este cap es cortito espero que les guste...:)**_

Booth y Brennan estaban cargando el camello en el que irian mientras que los otros soldados hacian lo mismo.

-Creo que ya esta firme-dijo brennan

-Si...solo dejame hacer un ultimo nudo a la cuerda

-Claro-luego ella se acerco a darle de beber al camello y acariciarlo-eres hermoso-le decia

-Gracias, me lo han dicho-dijo Booth mientras se acercaba a molestar a Brennan. Ella puso los ojos en blanco

-No te lo decia a ti, se lo decia al camello

-Debes admitir que me encuetras hermoso

-oh por favor, se te esta saliendo el ego por las orejas

-Yo creo que tu eres sexy

-Deja de fastidiarme-comenzo a guardar la botella en uno de los bolsos

-Solo te digo la verdad-ella no dijo nada y se comenzo a subir al camello-te ayudo-la tomo por la cintura y la elevó para subirla

-gracias

.

.

.

Ya tenian varias horas de andar por el desierto,estaban todos muertos de calor,tenian unas telas que les tapaban las cabezas a cada uno de ellos...

Temperance iba sentada tras Booth y afirmandose en la cintura de él

Booth guiaba al camello

-¿quieres agua?-le ofrecio ella

-No puedo sostener la botella estoy guiando al camello

-puedo ayudarte-destapo la botella y la acerco a los labios de Seeley,él bebio y ella volvio a tapar la botella.

-gracias,estaba muriendome de sed

-No hay de que

.

.

.

Llego la noche,fria y ventosa. Ya habian parado para poder prender una especie de fogata y calentarse.

Todos los soldados estaban en la fogata mientras que brennan estaba en otro lado recargada sobre el camello que reposaba en el suelo. Miraba a la nada,solo pensaba.

-toma-dijo Booth ofreciendole un panesillo

-Gracias ¿que es?

-Un panesillo integral,es muy rico y no engorda-le dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondio igual.-¿quieres una frasada para poder abrigarte?

-no te preocupes estoy bien

-bueno yo estare con los soldados-ella solo le sonrio. Se acomodo y se durmio profundamente...

.

.

.

Desperto media sudada y sobresaltada miro a todos lados desesperadamente, se sentia ahogada. De pronto vio un rostro cerca del de ella. Era Booth

-Hey! tranquila-dijo al verla tan desesperada. La tomo por los hombros- Solo fue una pesadilla-ella comenzo a regularizar su respiracion-¿mejor?

-Si, gracias-el poso una frasada sobre sus hombros

-Puedes resfriarte-ella miro hacia todos lados y vio a todos los soldados durmiendo

-¿Nadie estaba haciendo guardia?

-Yo lo estaba haciendo,gracias a tu desesperado despertar no me quede dormido

-¿Cuanto falta para el amanecer?

-2 horas y 30 min

-Creo que ya no podre dormir

-Al menos tendre compañia-le dedico una sonrisa y ella respondio con otra...-¿quieres?-le pregunto dandole una pequeñita botella de wisky

-¿wisky?

-La tomo cuando estoy nervioso y creo que te hace falta

-No estoy nerviosa

-Si lo estas

-No

-Si

-No

-ahá- dijo mientras ella movia la cabeza inicando que no

-Sargento creo que amanecera en 2 horas y 30 min, tenemos que arreglar las cosas, necesitamos de su permiso

-Claro pueden arreglarlas-dijo brennan

-Dijo sargento,tu no eres un sargento

-Da igual,solo diles que las arreglen

-¿Sabes? debes dejar de meterte en los temas de los demas

-ogh eres TAN irasible!-le grito parandose del suelo y tirandole la manta encima. Todos los soldados presenciaron la escena. Booth estaba furioso

-¿Sargento?

-No le des importancia esta media loca y si pueden arreglar las cosas para partir, partiremos antes del amanecer

**ya saben dejen sus comentarios=)saluditoss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin actualize,por favor no me reten,es que mi mente no estaba muy inpirada, espero que les guste el cap =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LLegaron a la zona de guerra, estaban a solo unos metros de entrar al pueblo, vieron que todo era un caos total, decidieron bajarse de los camellos y prepararse para entrar

-Cargen bien sus armas-dijo Booth-debemos estar preparados, chicos debemos hacerlo bien, como lo hemos ensayado en ocasiones si nos enfrentamos a situaciones como estas

-Si sargento

-¿Me daras un arma?-pregunto Brennan

-No, tu iras detras mio

-Pero como podre defenderme si nos atacan

-Para eso estoy yo

-Quiero un arma, al menos para cubrirte-Booth se lo penso un poco

-Esta bien,pero tendras una pequeña

-Eres un...esta bien dame lo que sea

-Ponte esto-le paso un casco y un chaleco mas equipado

Booth les hizo una señal y salieron todos sigilosamente para no ser vistos, se escondieron detras de un vehiculo un poco destrosado mientras que la otra mitad en otro lugar.

-Llegaremos a esa casa-les dijo apuntando-disparen a cualquier persona que nos quiera herir

-Sí

-Tú solo sigueme-dirigiendose a Brennan. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

Comezaron a caminar por entre medio de niños y mujeres llorando,cuerpos sin vida en los suelos y polvo en el camino,paraban para esconderse en ciertos lugares, todo iba bien ya se estaban acercando a su objetivo...pero los vieron,les dispararon, pero fallaron...en ese momento fue cuando comenzo la batalla.

Booth le grito a Brennan que se fuera a esconder a otro lugar. Ella hizo caso y corrio rapidamente para refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

Estaba escondida y veia como todos batallaban para estar a salvo y ayudar para que no salieran mas personas inocentes heridas. De pronto vio como un afgano estaba escondido y le apuntaba a Booth, él no se habia dado cuenta pero ella si, en el instante en que vio que el hombre preparaba el arma y se acercaba no se lo penso dos veces y le disparo desde donde estaba. Lo mató. El cuerpo callo y Booth se percato, luego la miro a ella y vio la cara de susto que tenia, ella nunca hasta ahora habia matado a una persona, pero dada las sircunstancias lo tuvo que hacer.

Luego al ver que ya tenian la batalla ganada, los afganos se fueron rindiendo y se iban de ese lugar,por ahora, los soldados no bajaban la guardia y Booth fue directo donde Brennan que se encontraba escondida con uno pequeños niños a los que uno de ellos Brennan tenia en los brazos y lo acariciaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-...si...es...estoy bien

-Bien debemos irnos

-Pero estos niños no saben donde esta su madre

-Luego la encontraran, los terroristas ya se fueron estaran bien aqui,debemos irnos

-No podemos dejarlos aqui!

-Te dije que esto seria dificil, que no podias estar ayudando a toda la gente

-Vine aqui a ayudar

-Viniste aqui a ayudarnos a nosotros,ahora vamos-le dijo con voz firme. Ella dejo al pequeño junto con los otros y les dio unos cereales que tenia en su bolso,les dijo que se acercaran a una mujer que estaba con otros pequeños y que se escondieran si algo pasaba. Booth la tomo del brazo y se la llevó.

Estaban caminando todos, con sus armas colgadas en los hombros y las mochilas en la espalda.

-Gracias

-¿disculpa?

-Queria agradecerte, me salvaste la vida, realmente tengo que reconocer que eres una mujer muy valiente y con una muy buena punteria

-De nada

-Se que fue dificil para ti,nunca habias matado a nadie

-¿como lo sabes?

-Lo vi en tu rostro,tenias una cara de espanto luego de apretar el gatillo

-Solo he salvado vidas, nunca habia quitado una

-Esa es la dura realidad de la guerra, tienes que matar para sobrevivir

-Realmente es duro

-Si

Unos ruidos se escucharon en aquel pueblo fantasma, y nuevamente un mar de balas comenzaron a salir de todos lados, Booth actuo al instante y arrojo a Brennan al piso haciendo que ella se raspillara los ante brazos.

-Debemos gatear! si nos paramos podriamos morir-ella asintio. Comensaron a gatear y de vez en cuando ambos paraban y disparaban al enemigo. Brennan le hizo una seña a Booth para que se introdujeran dentro de una casa que al parecer estaba abandonada. Booth derribo la puerta de una patada y entro apuntando con su arma. Un gran grito se escucho al entrar, un gran numero de personas estan ahí escondida,sus rostros eran de total miedo. Brennan al ver que Booth no bajaba su arma y toda la gente estaba asustada se la bajo ella.

-Somos amigos, tranquilos, no le haremos daño-les dijo ella. Una mujer rubia se paro entre la multitud y se dirigio a ellos

-¿Son el ejercito Americano?

-Si-contesto Booth

-Gracias a Dios, soy Americana, periodista Hannah Burley perdi a mi equipo y he estado aqui escondiendome de todo

-Tranquila,estamos aqui para ayudar-le dijo Brennan

-Solo quiero volver a mi país

-Te aseguro que lo haras-Booth la miro con cara de'' no puedes prometer eso''

-gracias

-¿Sabes si hay alguien herido? Soy medico

-Si,por aqui-Booth por otro lado le indicaba a otros soldados que entraran a la casa...

.

.

.

**Continuara ... =) gracias por leer, debo decirles que me demorare en actualizar porque tengo que viajar a concepcion a una feria cientifica! estoy muy emocionada quizas despues de eso llegue mas motivada y con ganas de escribir y mas inspirada**

**saludos, cuidense,besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back babies! jajaja volvi, sere breve porq estoy un poquito apurada, espero que esten todas bien y que les guste el new cap.**

**saludos a todas!=)**

**VANIA**

**.**

**.**

Luego de unas horas seguian atacando pero con menos intesidad que antes, Brennan trataba de curar lo mas posible a toda la gente que estaba ahi con lo que tenia en su bolso de primeros auxilios.

Booth salia y entraba cada media hora a veces incluso mas,eso preocupaba Brennan y al parecer a Hannah tambien.

-Listo,ahora por favor no te toques la benda, debes dejartela ahi ¿si?-la anciana solo asintio con la cabeza. Ella era la ultima persona a la que curo ya que tenia una herida pequeña-¿Que sucede ahi afuera?-le pregunto a Hannah quien estaba mirando cuidadosamente por la ventana

-No lo se,desde hace unos minutos no veo a nadie-decia con un tono preocupado

-Deben estar escondiendose detras de algo-decia Brennan tratando de no sacar a relucir su gran preocupacion por lo que le dijo Hannah

-Eso espero.

Pasaron los minutos y ambas seguian mirando cuidadosamente por la ventana al menos eso creian ellas pero un impacto de bala que paso por en medio de ellas dos les aseguro que no fueron muy discretas. La bala le llego a un hombre no mas de 60 años a quien mato al instante. Toda la gente comenzo a gritar y se agacharon se empezaron a desesperar por salir de ese lugar en el que ya no estaban seguros.

-Tranquilos!-gritaba Brennan pero nadie la escuchaba. Miro hacia un lado y vio una puerta trasera-Hannah necesito que me ayudes

-Claro

-Tenemos que sacar a toda esta gente por la puerta trasera antes de que entren a atacarnos

-Bien

-Hey, escuchen saldremos por esa puerta-apunto a la puerta-cuidadosamente ¿si?-algunos la escucharon y otros solo querian salir. Fueron hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada al parecer con unas tablas por fuera-Demonios!-nuevamente comenzaron a entrar disparos,inconsientemente la gente se agacho para no salir herida-Necesitamos algo para romper la puerta,ayudame a buscar!

-Bien!

Se arrastraron por el suelo de barro,empezaron a buscar un objeto contundente para colpear la manilla de la puerta. No encontraban nada hasta que Hannah encontro un acha.

-Esto servira!

-Si!-Brennan se levanto del suelo y tomo el acha que le dio Hannah. Alsó el acha para impactarla contra la puerta y una bala golpeo al objeto, quedo sorprendida, si no fuera por el acha le ubiera llegado una bala

-¿Estas bien?

-...Si-comenzo a pegarle a la puerta rapidamente hasta que logro hacer un agujero por el que pasaba una persona delgada. Primero paso un hombre de al menos 35 años,se aseguro de que todo estaba bien y les dio la señal de que podian salir. Brennan antes hizo un agujero mas grande y toda la gente comenzo a salir. Hannah salio de las terceras para ayudar a la otra gente que iba saliendo. La ultima que quedaba era Brennan,ella estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien la agarro del brazo,ella se volteo y lo golpeo.

-Tranquila!-lo miro y era Booth

-Gracias a Dios-dijo soltando un suspiro. Se abrazaron

-Nunca pense que me alegraria verte

-Eres un idiota-le dijo riendo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si ¿tu?

-Estoy perfectamente, oye ¿donde estan las demas personas?

-Se fueron a refugiar a otro lado

-Bien mira este es el plan, dejaremos a esa gente en un lugar seguro y nos iremos, ya se donde estan los demas soldados

-Pero ¿ que pasara luego con esa gente?

-Mandaremos refuerzos luego y sacaran a toda esta gente de aqui-ella lo miro tiernamente

-Gracias

-Por cierto golpeas fuerte

-Tenia que defenderme

-Lo se-le sonrio

-Brennan ¿estas bien?...hola sargento-dijo Hannah

-Hola Srta Burley

-Dime Hannah-le sonrio

-¿que sucede Hannah?-interrumpio Brennan

-Toda la gente esta escondida en un refugio que tiene un sotano oculto,lo encontro Shalm

-Ya que estan seguros debemos irnos-Booth miro a Brennan

-¿Donde van?

-Hannah es mejor que vuelvas al refugio y te quedes ahi, luego enviaremos a un grupo de rescate donde ustedes,nosotros debemos irnos-explico Brennan

-Llevenme con ustedes,por favor se lo suplico

-No lo siento no podemos llevarte-dijo Booth. Brennan lo miro con cara de que la dejara,la pobre periodista solo queria llorar.-Bien,pero solo nos sigues a nosotros

-Claro,gracias gracias!-Hannah corrio y abrazo a Booth y luego le planto un inesperado beso en los labios. Brennan se sorprendio y Booth se incomodo

-eeh...vamos-dijo Booth rompiendo el incomodo silencio que quedo.

.

.

Tomaron sus camellos y se fueron por un camino fuera del pueblo. Brennan estaba afirmada de la cintura de Booth con su cabeza apollada en su espalda mientras el hacia andar al camello.

-¿Por que tan callada?

-No tengo tema de conversacion

-¿ni siquiera podemos discutir?

-No tengo ganas de hablar

-¿Estas asi por el beso que me dio Hannah?

-No,por supuesto que no,digo...nosotros no somos nada, porque tendria que preocuparme que Hannah te alla besado.

-No se, yo solo te preguntaba

-...solo...solo estoy preocupada de todo lo que pasa, de los pequeños niños,ancianos,mujeres y hombres que no tienen como defenderse ante tanto abuso. No lo puedo soportar. Creo que nunca debi hacerme medico en zonas de guerras, no sirvo para esto

-Hey, no digas eso,eres la mejor,te arriesgas a todo por salvar la vida de los demas,eres genial...si tu no estuvieras aqui, ninguna de esos niños del campamento estarian vivos.-No podian mirarse y entregarse ese tipo de afectos del que todos sabemos, pero el le acaricio la mano que ella tenia sobre su estomago-Todo estara bien.

.

.

**Como siempre les agradesco leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm back, lamento la demora=( he estado super ocupada y apenas he tenido tiempo de leer y comentar los otros fic. Esas cosas de la feria realmente son cansadoras y te agotan completamente. Bueno aqui les traigo otro cap. Espero que les guste y si es asi comenten...gracias, adiosito**

**VANIA**

Las horas pasaban lentamente, el sol era cada vez mas radiante y mas caluroso, realmente insoportable,les faltaba agua para todos y tenian aun un largo camino, si no querian enfrentarse con mas ataques sorpresa. Varios soldados estaban heridos,curados con tan solo una benda que Brennan les pudo poner en una curacion improvisada.

Booth hizo que pararan un momento al creer ver un pozo a lo lejos,definitivamente el sol les estaba afectando,era una fatamorgana(espejismo).

-Demonios!Creo que nos hemos desviado del camino-dijo Booth con rabia en la voz,al saber que habian perdido tiempo valioso

-Tranquilo,debemos tratar de ver bien donde estamos-le dijo una tranquila Brennan,tambien deberia haberle afectado el sol,estaba tranquila.

-Ver bien? pero si estamos en el desierto! todo es lo mismo!

-Callate! me duele la cabeza!-Brennan reacciono y salio de esa imnozis de tranquilidad en la que estaba. Ya nadie se sorprendia de las continuas peleas que tenian. Eran como cosa de todos los dias y a cada momento. Ambos se creian lideres. Gran problema.

-Ahora tú me estas haciendo doler la cabeza!...

-Callense ambos!-grito derrepente Hannah-Con estas peleas infantiles no conseguiremos nada.

-Ella tiene razon-dijo Brennan

-Es verdad-unos de los soldados habló

-Sargento Booth creo que ya se por donde debemos ir, mire hacia allá-apunto hacia un pequeño hilo negro a lo lejos-es humo,seguro de alguna explocion.

-Debemos irnos ya! antes de que se desvanezca-Todos comenzaron a subirse en los camellos. Brennan iba a subirse cuando Hannah la agarro del brazo

-Brennan si me permites es mejor que te vallas con un soldado, al parecer tu y Booth discuten bastante y no me gustaria presensiar otra de sus peleas, yo me ire con el-ella la miro como cabreada de todo

-Como quieras-le dijo en un tono pesado y se fue donde el soldado.

A Booth le dio igual, estaba arto de todo como para preocuparse de Hannah

Siguieron andando acercandose a donde se encontraba el pequeño hilo de humo y cuando llegaron su decepcion fue abrumadora era un excursionista dando señales de S.O.S y quemaba un monton de papeles con una lupa.

-HEY!-grito desesperado al ver a personas acercandose-Gracias a Dios-se arrodillo y dio una pequeña oracion.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto uno de los soldados

-Michael Jhonson,soy excursionista-el joven se encontraba a un par de metros de un pozo con agua. Brennan corrio su vista al pozo

-¿Tiene agua?-pregunto curiosa

-Si-dijo asintiendo el joven

-Deberiamos cargar nuestras botellas-sugirio uno de los soldados

-Por supuesto-dijo Booth

Todos bajaron de sus camellos y comenzaron primero que todo a llenar las botellas,todos hacian una fila y Brennan y Hannah las llenaban.

Todas las botellas ya habian sido llenadas y los soldados estaba sentados descansando recostados sobre los camellos que ya se habian echado sobre el fino piso de arena. Brennan estaba dandole agua a uno de los camellos que estaba junto al pozo mientras ella tambien se refrescaba mojandose con agua el cuello, Booth la miraba sin que ella se percatase. Luego se acerco sigilosamente.

-Hola-ella volteo y lo miro

-Hola-dijo secamente

-Yo...yo lamento aberte gritado, creo que no debi hacerlo,lo siento

-Yo tambien lo siento,tampoco debi gritarte que te callaras-ambos se sonrieron

-¿tregua?-extendio su mano

-tregua-ambos se dieron un apreton de manos

-hey ¿que te parece si te vas con Hannah en un camello? yo me llevare a este excursionista

-Claro.

.

.

.

Andubieron un par de minutos calladas, ninguna hablaba, a Brennan eso no le importaba mucho, pero Hannah se canso y puso un tema de conversacion: Booth.

-Es guapo ¿no?

-¿disculpa de quien estamos hablando?

-No te hagas, de Booth obviamente

-¿Que sucede con el?

-Es sexy,muy atractivo,sensual...

-Lo se-dijo brennan interrumpiendola

-¿sabes?me encataria acostarme con el

-Booth no se acostaria contigo-dijo rapidamente Brennan

-¿disculpa?

-No es por ti,eres una mujer atractiva para cualquier hombre,es solo que Booth esta enfocado en salvar a los soldados y hacer bien su trabajo, no creo que tenga tiempo de tener un ''romance'' con alguien

-Eso tu no lo sabes, a demas tengo mis tecnicas de seduccion-dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa

-No me digas...-dijo Brennan en voz baja

-¿como?

-nada.

.

.

.

Siguieron andando por unas horas,el sol que en un principio era resplandeciente ahora comenzaba a caer...

De pronto todos pararon,se encontraron con dos caminos,uno de ellos los guiaria al lugar exacto donde se encontraban los soldados heridos y el resto.

-¿que hacemos ahora ?-pregunto Brennan

-No lo sé

-Creo que se cual es el camino-dijo un desesperado excursionista-es el izquierdo

-¿Estas completamente seguro?-pregunto Booth

-Si, recuerdo cuando esos terroristas me traian por aqui,estoy seguro;es el camino izquierdo

-Bien,¿que estamos esperando?

Se acercaban a lo que parecia un pueblo,se veia a lo lejos mucho ajetreo,mucho movimiento...a Booth se le ilumino el rostro al saber que estaban cerca y podrian ayudar a los demas, solo unos metros mas y llegaban, pero antes de eso el Sargento dio una ordenes.

-Chicos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer,haremos lo mismo que hicimos antes,nos bajaremos cuidadosamente y atacaremos,¿entendido?

-Si sargento!

-Brennan lo que debes hacer es tratar de cubrirte a ti y cubrir a Hannah, si ves soldados heridos tu solo...-no pudo continuar ya que el camello de Brennan y Hannah cayó al suelo. Booth no sabia que estaba pasando, un soldado cayó del camello por un impacto de bala,los estaban atacando,otra vez. Booth comenzo a disparar mientras que los otros soldados lo ayudaban, como pudo se bajo del camello y se recosto boca abajo en la arena para camuflarse y disparar. Brennan saco su arma y comenzo a ayudar,le dijo a Hannah que tratara de cubrirse como pudiera,esta le hizo caso.

5 minutos exactos pasaron y ya habian 8 soldados muertos y varios heridos, los disparos pararon y los atacantes se fueron mientras que todo el resto estaba tirado en el suelo cansados y asustados.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado Booth

-Hay varios soldados muertos-dijo Hannah- y tambien bastantes heridos

-¿Donde esta Brennan?

-Aqui estoy-dijo acercandose a él, tenia toda la cara sucia,el cuerpo lleno de arena y uno que otro razguño cerca del rostro y en los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la miraba a los ojos

-Si¿tu?

-Estoy bien,soy un soldado recuerda-el le sonrio-Tienes herido el rostro-puso su mano en la mejilla rojiza de ella.

-Es solo un razguño no te preocupes-sus miradas se quedaron pegadas por unos segundos-debo curar a los soldados

-Si, tienes razon...¿Crees que los puedas curar en un corto tiempo? seria mejor si llegamos antes del anochecer

-Hare lo que pueda.

Curó a los soldados en tiempo record,una hora y media. Luego de eso ya estaban partiendo hacia el pueblo en busca de un refugio para todos ellos, era arriesgado,pero era eso o morir de hipotermia a causa de la helada noche que se aproximaba.

**Saludooooooootototottes a todas,se cuidan y gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa=), primero que todo quisiera pedirles disculpa por la tan grande espera que las hice pasar, estos fue pura y tremendamente falta de inspiracion en la historia, lo lamento enserio.**

**Este capitulo es el capitulo final, no quiero alargar tanto la historia y decidi hacerle un final feliz =).**

**Bueno yo solo espero que les guste y dejen un review en manifestacion de su algeria o tristeza, amenza o desagrado del final.**

**Tambien les recomiendo la cancion '' set the fire to the third bar'' de Snow patrol para leer el cap. Si no la pueden bajar, escuchenla por YOUTUBE.**

**Bueno me despido y tambien escribi una nueva historia que se llama ''malditas ganas'' por si la quieren leer ;)**

**Adiosiito**

**cuidense mucho **

**XOXO**

* * *

LLegaron al pueblo apenas caminando, escabullendose por los suelos.

entraron a lo que parecia una choza de madera y paja.

Se sentaron en aquel lugar humedo y frio. Asustados. Adoloridos. Cansados.

Por la cabeza de Booth solo pasaba la idea de como sacarlos de ahi, como sacarla a ella de ahi. Debia rescatar a los soldados que habian ido a socorrer y tambien a los que estaban en ese momento con el.

Debian dejar que pasara la noche y ver que harian al dia siguiente, estaban cubiertos al menos por esa noche y no los atacarian, si es que ese Dios tan grande y misericordioso los dejaba vivir y no ser encontrados.

Booth no pego un ojo en toda la noche, no podia, la vio a ella apoyada en una pared con la mirada a la ventana y la luz de la luna reflejarse en su rostro, tampoco podia dormir, asi que se acerco a ella.

-Veo que tampoco puedes pegar un ojo-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado apoyando la espalda en la pared y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-El solo saber que en cualquier momento nos pueden encontrar y matarnos...me hace querer permanecer despierta.

-Lo se, me pasa absolutamente lo mismo.-ella lo miro con una tristesa que solo se podia reflear en aquellos ojos azules.-¿que sucede?

-Tengo miedo...por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no poder salvar mas vidas. De...que tu mueras.-una lagrima broto inconcientemente de sus ojos.

-Tranquila-paso su mano delicadamente por su mejilla.-No dejare que eso pase.-ella tomo la mano que el tenia aun en su mejilla.

-Prometemelo

-Lo prometo

-Prometeme tambien que estaremos juntos en esto, no nos alejaremos, pasaremos juntos esta etapa de la guerra.

-Lo...prometo-ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él

-Gracias.

.

.

.

.

El sol comenzo a salir, un pequeño rayo de este se asomo por la ventana, despertando a Brennan y haciendo que se tapara los ojos instintivamente. Miro a su lado y no vio a Booth, todo el resto seguia durmiendo. Se levanto y comenzo a caminar por la choza, no vio a nadie y decidio salir. Abrio la puerta y una pistola se poso directamente en su frente, haciendo que ella levantara las manos en el acto.

-Lo siento-dijo Booth guardando su arma.

-¿que haces a fuera?

-Shhh, habla mas bajo, estoy viendo si hay moros en la costa.

-¿y los hay?-ella se asomo a ver y Booth puso una mano en su abdomen para detenerla.

-No te asomes mucho.

-Lo siento.

-He estado un par de minutos aqui a fuera y no se ve nada, es realmente extraño porque no hay gente en las calles, nada, esto me huele mal.

-¿y que haremos?

-...Tendremos que salir preparados y ver si hay algo, cuando te de la señal, debes comenzar a salir junto con Hannah, el excursionista y los demas soldados que vigilaran sus espaldas.

-Bien,¿despertamos al resto?

-Creo que eso seria lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

Booth estaba por unos metros mas delante, les iba indicando si era seguro que pasaran, Hannah estaba asustadisima, se le notaba en la respiracion, el excursionista estaba un poco acelerado e imaciente por llegar donde sea que iban a llegar.

Avansaban poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron en una estacion militar bastante pequeña, como de oficina, estaba destruida, hecha trisas y con un silencio feroz. Booth entro primero y luego dio la señal.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron fueron unos cuerpos de soldados con agujeros en todo el cuerpo debido a las balas. Hannah se llevo las manos a la boca con espanto, el excursionista miro horrorizado todo aquello y Brennan solo se mantuvo seria y firme, le dolia demasiado por dentro ver esos cuerpo pero no podia dejar que eso la superara, en ese momento tenia que ser mas profesional que nunca.

-¿Hay alguien aqui?-pregunto Booth sin alzar la voz demasiado.

-¿Sargento Booth?-se escucho una voz a lo lejos de un pasillo.

-He escuchado a alguien, vengan rapido.

Todos se siguieron a booth y entraron a una habitacion en donde se encontraba un soldado joven de unos 24 años, se veia bien, sin ninguna herida y razguño alguno.

-Soldado ¿cual es su nombre?

-Ryan Wolf.

-Soy el sargento mayor Booth y he venido junto con otros soldados a rescatarlos

-Gracias a Dios.- dijo el muchacho con alegria notoria en su rostro.

-Traigo conmigo a una Dra. quiziera saber si hay algun herido o...

-Claro, venga por acá aqui nos hemos escondido estos dias.- se diriguieron hacia un sotano oculto en el piso, bajaron y se encontraron con una docena de soldados sentados en aquel sucio piso de barro. Unos estaban bien, pero otros muy heridos.

-Cameron es el que esta peor.-Brennan se acerco a el tenia la pierna sangrada amarrada con un torniquete, un amarrado facil para parar la hemorragia.

-Bien, necesito que lo recuesten, necesito algo para que masque, a dos persona que lo sujeten de las manos y algun trago fuerte.

-No es hora de tomar Brennan-le dijo Hannah

-Es para él, necesita un poco de alcohol para no sentir tanto el dolor.- le respondio cortante y con un tono de enojo en la voz.

-¿que vas a hacer?

-Necesito sacar la presion en el lado del muslo y si no baja la inflamacion tendre que...amputar la pierna.

-Esperemos entonces que eso baje.

-La inflamacion-corrigio Brennan

-Si eso.

Brennan saco su cuchillo quirurgico y comenzo a pasarlo levemente por el muslo de aquel joven soldado.

El joven trataba de gritar pero la amarra que tenia en la boca para que mordiera lo hacia imposible.

Luego de unos minutos la operacion ya habia llegado a su fin, solo esperaban y algunos rezaban para que la inflamacion bajara y no tuvieran que amputarle la pierna.

-Sargento Booth, hay algo que tengo que decirle.

-¿Que sucede?

-Tenemos una radio, para comunicarnos con la fuerzas mayores, solo que... estaba un poco rota y no sabemos como arreglarla.

-Espera un segundo, ¿hay alguien que sepa arreglar un radio de comunicacion?

-Yo!-dijo Hannah-yo tuve que aprender a usar ese tipo de comunicaciones porque venia a entrevistar en guerra y tambien me enseñaron a arreglarla.

-Perfecto, acompañanos Hannah

-Claro.

.

.

.

-Aló-se escuchaban uno ruidos-Soy el Sargento Booth, cambio, ¿me escuchan?

-Sar...Sargento-se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea, pero muy mal.

-Si, soy el sargento Booth

-Sargento Booth ! que bueno oirlo, estabamos preocupados

-Necesito que manden los helicopteros porque ya tenemos a los soldados, hay algunos heridos y lo necesito rapido acá.

-Claro Sargento, necesitamos que lleve a la tropa hacia el sureste donde se encontrara con otra base militar mas grande, ahi aterrizaran los helicopteros.

-Perfecto, gracias

-No tiene que agradecer sargento, adios.

.

.

.

.

Llevaron a todos a la base militar, todos estaban mas tranquilos, en cualquier momento aterrizaban los helicopteros y los sacaban de ahi.

-Lo hicimos-dijo Brennan mirando a Booth.

-Lo hicimos.

Comenzaron a subir los soldados heridos, luego Hannah, el excursionista, otros soldados...de pronto se escucharons una voces.

-نگاه آمریکایی ها این، حمله!/ _miren a estos americanos, ataquen!- _comenzaron a disparar a sangre fria, sin ningun temor y acercandose a ellos. Las balas comenzaron a rebotar contra la dura lata del helicoptero, Brennan estaba apunto de subirse y se agacho para no morir. Los soldado disparaban y una nueva guerra comenzaba.

-Dra. Subase!-le dijo un soldado.

-No, Booth!

-Dra. Debemos irmos

-¿que haran con los demas?

-El Sargento se encargara de diriguir, ahora nosotros estamos encargados de sacar a los heridos de aqui.

-No estoy herida.

-Dra. tenemos que sacarla de aqui, es una orden del sargento, si algo pasa tengo que sacarla de aqui.

-¿que? no! Booth!- Brennan empujo al soldado y salio corriendo, tomo su arma, la cargo y comenzo a disparar hacia el enemigo. Las balas iban y venian. El soldado gritaba ''Dra Brennan'' pero ella hacia oidos sordos.

Se escabullia entre cosas, cajas y donde pudiera.

Booth vio a Brennan escondida detras de una caja grande y disparando. Se acerco a ella como pudo.

-¿que estas haciendo?-le grito preocupado.

-ayudando, estoy contigo en esto_._

-No

-¿que?

-Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarte a esto, no puedo.

-Dijiste que estariamos juntos en esto, lo...prometiste.

-Lo se, lo siento-los ojos de ella se comenzaron a inundar. Sabia a que se referia con eso.

-te quedaras ¿verdad?

-Soy el Sargento, debo dirigirlos.

-No quiero, no quiero-decia moviendo la cabeza negativamente y abrazandolo. El levanto su rostro y la beso. La beso con toda la ternura, pasion y amor que le podia entregar.

-Debes irte, hay un avion que te llevara de regreso a Washington.

-¿quieres que vuelva?

-Es lo que debes hacer, has pasado por mucho este ultimo tiempo.

-No me pidas eso por favor.

-Volvere, te prometo enserio que volvere... y te buscare.

Booth llamo al Soldado y le indico que sacara a Brennan de ahi.

Ella se subio al helicoptero que quedaba y se apoyo en la ventana viendo como Booth batallaba contra todos aquellos terroristas...arriesgaba su vida, por su país

.

.

.

.

2 años despues...

Caminaba por las calles de L.A, acababa de llegar de un largo viaje, derrepente se paro en seco al ver la fotografia de una persona que conocia muy bien, sobre un periodico. Su rostro se colapso.

.

.

.

-Cariño, deberias ver lo que hice con ese cuadro feo que compro Jack.-decia mientras cogia un dulce de la cajita que tenia para darle a los pequeños que se atendian con ella.

-Lo redecoraste a tu manera.

-No, aunque era una buena idea, lo hice pedazos y lo tire a la basura.

-Jack se enfadara, dijo que le habia costado un ojo de la cara.

-No me importa, era horrible, muy satanico

-¿Lo rompiste?

-Nos habiamos peleado y pues me dio un ataque de ira contra ese cuadro.-Brenna reia.- Y dime, ya encontraste guarderia para tu hermosa criatura y mi aijado

-Si, no te habia dicho pero encontre una cerca de casa y esta ahi. Le dije a mi padre que no seria necesario que lo siguiera cuidando, hubieras visto la cara de pena que puso.

-Me imagino.

-Dra Brennan-hablo Daisy mientras entraba-hay un bombonazo de traje esperandola en su oficina.

-¿Otro de tus pretendientes?-dijo angela alzando una ceja y riendo divertida.

-Nada que ver, ni siquiera se quien puede ser...¿de traje?-pregunto mientras salia.

-si, y sexy.

.

.

.

.

Brennan entro a su oficina y lo vio de espalda, quedo estupefacta, lo reconoceria de cualquier angulo, el hombre estaba observando las fotografias que tenia ella con su hijo, se veian felices, estaba feliz por ella.

-Booth-el volteo. Ella se abalanzo en sus brazos.-Volviste, volviste-decia entre lagrimas de alegria.

-Volvi por ti. Te amo

-Y yo a ti-lo beso intensamente.-no puedo creerlo, crei que...que estabas muerto.

-Te prometi que volveria y no moriria.

-Lo se.-le miraba con ternura.

-Asi que...Anok es tu hijo. Lo adoptaste.

-Si

-Eres maravillosa-le quito un flequillo de la cara y la miraba con amor.

-Vamos a casa, debes estar cansado.

-Claro-el puso su mano en la cintura de ella mientras salian del hospital, felices por estar junto y saber que su amor ganó ante cualquier guerra que existiera.

**FIN...**


End file.
